<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Зови меня Мишель (иллюстрация) by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), imirel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876972">Зови меня Мишель (иллюстрация)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020'>fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imirel/pseuds/imirel'>imirel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Digital Art, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imirel/pseuds/imirel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иллюстрация к фанфику <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876795/chapters/62876617">«Зови меня Мишель»</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michel de Chevin/Female Inquisitor, Michel de Chevin/Female Lavellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Party RPG 2020: Макси и иллюстрации, Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Зови меня Мишель (иллюстрация)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>